brothersinarmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Jack Courtland
: "So are we really... all that's left?" — Courtland Private First Class Jack Courtland was a member of Third Squad's assault team, and was then moved to the Special Weapons team, where he helps out. Biography Pfc. Jack Courtland is a younger man from Richmond, Virginia, and enjoys playing baseball in his free time. He told everyone that someday he would be a professional baseball player - the catcher for the New York Yankees. Background Born in Richmond, Virginia, bit of a hot-head Courtland joined the paratroopers with dreams of glory and wooing French girls with his tales of valour. His eagerness to be a hero quickly faded after being lost for days in Normandy. Now, Courtland just wants to get back home and fighting for the man next to him is the best way to do it. Together with his beloved Thompson M1A1, he killed hundreds of enemies and save dozens of friends. Road To Hill 30 Along with numerous other paratroopers, Courtland was separated from his platoon for several days. After jumping into Normandy, Courtland was the last squad member to link up with Baker. He was lost for several days in Normandy's countryside after the drop. The soldiers didn't find him until later on in their journey. That is why you do not see him until later on. Courtland is first seen in "Cole's Charge" where he joins Baker as part of the assault team.Purple Heart Lane He remained with Third squad for the rest of the invasion up to and including Hill 30 and was a strong soldier in his squad who helped acomplish their success. Courtland performed particually well in the level "Push Into Carentan", as he is the subject of the photo as the level loads and he managed to melee attack seventeen Germans in the course of seven minutes. During "Cat And Mouse", Courtland fought the counter attacking Germans from the street. Finally at Hill 30, Courtland remained in Baker's squad and he fought bravely in the fight. He stayed at the trench whilst Baker and Hartsock went off and did their tasks with the other members of the squad. He is not seen in Earned In Blood's Hill 30 level. This maybe because Mac told Courtland, Zanovich and McCreary to do something else. Earned In Blood Courtland and fellow soldier Zanovich are absent from Earned in Blood. This is because they follow Baker throughout his missions, and are rarely seen with Hartsock. Hell's Highway During Operation Market Garden, he has a considerably bigger role in Hell's Highway. He alternates between the assault team and the support team, before replacing Corrion as assault team leader due to his injuries. He is moved to the special weapons team where he helps defend Connor and Jasper, whilst they are reloading. Courtland's job is to shoot any enemies that are targeting the MG or Bazooka. Courtland fights his was through the burning Eindhoven with the other members of the squad. He is more talkative and is seen comforing Corrion when Red is injured. Trivia *He didn't kiss a girl until he was 17 just like Franky. *He is most likely to take place of the Assault team if Corrion leaves the platoon. *Courtland and Zanovich are the only soldiers not seen in Earned in Blood. *When Courtland is not wearing a helmet, a distictive curl is seen on his forehead. *Courtland is moved to the Special Weapons Team (MG team) in Hell's Highway. *Coutland is one of the seven original members of Baker's dozen to survive to Hell's Highway, along with Baker, Hartsock, Corrion, Zanovich and McCreary. *courtland muchas veces utiliza la thompson, la colt y esta en el equipo de mg y bazooka con jasper y connor Gallery File:06-04scx.jpg|A screenshot of Courtland coartlandg.jpg|Courtland in Hell's Highway courty.jpg|Courtland in Carentan Rivas Obi Courtland Zano Baker - Copy (7) - Copy.jpg|Courtland in training IMG_0002 - Copy (5)gf.jpg|Courtland in the Hell's Highway manual Sources ru:Джек_Кортлэнд Category:3rd Squad Category:Characters Category:Survivors Category:3rd Squad Assault Team